Survival
by erickdragon101
Summary: Something is picking off the thieves off Paris one by one. But who are they? And can Sly stop them without Bentley or Murray but with the help of a female thief? On hold do to StalkerII.
1. Bruno

Hello, and welcome back, this is Survival, as decided by a vote.

Now, as not to leave my reviewers hanging,

Jerred: I'll keep that in mind.

WolfKeeper989: Thanks, and you're welcome.

RachetSly: E-mail me and I'll answer your question.

Lt. Cooper: Sorry, you'll have to wait for 7 Days for a while.

Shark: You know, I don't know.

DivineGuardian: Let's test that.

Cooper Fan: Sorry, not now, but I might later.

All-Knowing Alien: Good to know.

Heiduska: One will come eventually, but right now comes Stalker.

Well, back to the disclaimers, damn. I don't own Sly (Sucker Punch).

Chapter 1 Bruno

Bruno Lanky was a thief in Paris. He was a large golden retriever who wore a pair of jeans with a white shirt. He was extremely muscular, and always got through the heist without a plan. He was 36, although he seemed to have the energy of a teenager. He had a scar on his right cheek, from a knife fight he had when he was kid with some gangster from down the block. That very night he had robbed the gang blind and beat them with a baseball bat.

This brings up his weapon of choice, and his victim of choice. His weapon of choice was a long wooden bat. He had to change bats when he grew up, but he still had the bat he used against his first gang. His victim of choice was gangs, mostly ones that had things such as muggers. He went into their organization, beat them, and left. Of course, he had become stealthier once he learned how easy it is to be spotted when you're beating everyone up.

Tonight's gang was going to be smaller than the ones he usually faced, only sixteen members. It was the Blood gang, named after their leader, Blood. But the gang size wasn't his concern, it was the prize. He was after the 18 million dollars the gang had stolen from an armored car they had driven off the road. Three men died in the crash, so he wasn't just in it for the money.

Bruno approached a large apartment building, where the gang occupied the roof. Bruno looked at the entrance. Two guards stood there, leaning against the wall next to each other as to not attract attention. Bruno had gone after enough gangs to know who they were. He also knew that he couldn't take those guards down, or he would be swarmed.

Bruno circled around the building to the fire escape. "Fire escapes" he chuckled "not nearly as safe as my route." Bruno put the bat down the back of his shirt and jumped on to the bricks of the building. He climbed the brick wall with ease, as he had practiced often in his youth. In moments Bruno was on the roof.

Bruno hid behind a smokestack as he looked around. "There are eight guards on the roof, plus the two in front of the door makes ten so far. The other six must be in an apartment." Bruno thought. Bruno snuck in closer to two of the guards who had been talking to each other. He followed them silently, listening to them talk.

"All right, but I don't think Blood will agree." The first guard said.

"We deserve it. We ran the truck off the road. We should bet a better share, Bill. He's sitting on the biggest share when he did nothing. If he doesn't give that share to me, we're gonna have a new leader." The second guard held up a hand gun for the last sentence.

"Come on Jack, you can't take down Blood, he's got at least three members of the gang with him at all times. They'd shoot you to nothing in a moment."

"Well, he better give it to me, or I'll find a way."

"What apartment is Blood in again?"

"You idiot, you're always forgetting. It's apartment 61E, on the top floor."

Bruno snuck up behind Bill, and took him down without a sound. Jack turned to look at

Bruno before he was knocked out by a swift hit to the head with Bruno's bat. Bruno then turned to go sneak up on the rest of the batch. Soon, all the other members who were on the roof were unconscious, and tied up in the middle of the roof.

Bruno opened the door on the edge of the roof, and looked downstairs where two more of the gang were posted as guards. "Easy pickings" Bruno whispered to himself as he snuck up behind the two guards, who were unconscious before they even noticed the other was down.

Bruno carefully walked down the hall to apartment 61E. He stood before the door, but decided it wasn't the best option to bust in and get shot to death. So, he knocked on the door, and waited. Moments later a gruff voice called "What's the password?"

"A password? This wasn't planned." Bruno thought. But never one to be stopped, he kicked the door down, well, not down, more like across the room. Bruno ran into the room, where Blood and his other body guard were sitting at a table. The first body guard was a German Shepard, wearing a tux, and unconscious under the door that Bruno had kicked down. The second one was also a German Shepard, and wearing a tux just like the first. Blood was a coyote, and wearing red clothes.

Bruno jumped the other body guard as he reached for this gun, and knocked him unconscious with his bat. Blood grabbed the wooden cane he always carried around, and parried Bruno's bat with it. Blood swiped at Bruno, who dodged and tried to hit Blood again with his bat. Blood parried again, and punched Bruno in the face, followed by two swift kicks to his face. Blood moved to punch Bruno again, but Bruno made him punch the bat, numbing Blood's hand. Bruno then knocked Blood to the ground and punched him several times in the face.

After Bruno was done beating Blood, he brought Blood's face to his. "Where's the money?" he asked. Blood pointed to the bathroom, which Bruno expected to be loaded with money, but instead, had 18 ATM cards in it.

"You need this many ATM cards?" Bruno asked, his rough voice scaring Blood.

"No, but if we put all the money in one account, it would be too easy to find." Blood answered.

"All right, see you later." Bruno said tucking the cards in his pockets and knocking Blood out as he left. Bruno made his way back to the roof, where he prepared to climb down the brick wall.

Bruno stopped, and stayed still as death when he heard a strange "whoosh". He heard metal scraping something and turned around.

Bruno felt nothing but a burning pain as he was knocked off the roof. His head hit the rail on the fire escape. He was flipped and fell 6 stories to the ground, which he hit with a sickening crunch.

A bat clattered next to the body of Bruno Lanky, Paris thief.

Review peoples, this is quality crap.


	2. News Report

Chapter two, where the Sly is

Lt. Cooper: Good, but 7 Days is going to have to wait even longer. I just started Stalker II.

Shadowthunder: You never know until you try. I don't even believe how much people love my stories.

Heiduska: Sorry about that, I don't know why I kill everyone, but I end up doing just that.

Captein Amelia: I'll update one last time before this fic goes on hold for Stalker II.

All-knowing Alien: I do that a lot, but I'm glad you don't think its crap. I didn't know my computer did that.

Cooper fan: not stupid, good. This fic contains little Carmelita, and a lot of Sly. There is little of the Bentley and Murray team though.

I don't own Sly Cooper (Sucker Punch), but I do own Vinny. Use him without my permission and DIE! Thanks 

Chapter 2 News Report

Vinny Parole was a thief, your classic, mafia thief. He was a hyena in his early twenties, taller than Sly, always wearing a business suit, and never late. He had tan fur with dark brown spots on his back and neck. You'll learn more about him later, all you need to know right now is he and Sly had been good friends since they were sixteen.

Vinny and Sly sat at a table in one of Sly's many mansions. Vinny loved to hear about the gangs adventures, and never got bored of one of their stories. He visited Sly often, but the visits were often short, or cut short. Still, Vinny visited them to check up, and hear about their escapades.

Today, Vinny was hearing about Clockwerk's lair, again.

"So, Clockwerk had a fortress complete with death ray?" Vinny asked; his Italian flaring.

"Yes, guarded by fire slugs, and robo-falcons. But we blew our way inside with some help from Otto Van Cooper." Sly said as he idly twirled his cane in his hand.

"Wow, and then you beat Clockwerk?" Vinny asked with the voice of a little kid.

Sly laughed "Indeed we did, but he wasn't gone yet."

"How is that possible?"

Sly was cut short by Bentley yelling at the top of his lungs from the living room "SLY, GET IN HERE, NOW!"

"I must have done something awful for Bentley to yell like that." Sly joked as he and Vinny made their way to where Bentley was sitting on the couch, his jaw resting on his chest from how far it had dropped. He was staring at the TV, his eyes as wide as his glasses.

Sly and Vinny sat next to Bentley, a few feet away. Upon seeing the news story, both of their jaws dropped like Bentley's (Murray was out for a hot dog).

On the news was a reporter on the roof of an apartment building. But that wasn't what was interesting. The reporter was talking about the death of Bruno Lanky.

"From the gang members arrested at the sight, we have learned that Lanky climbed up here, beat the gang, and stole millions of dollars. From there, the gang said he exited, but after that we know nothing of who, or what, killed him. The last he was seen was exiting to the roof. His body was found on the ground, six stories below. But, he was reported to have a large burn on his left abdomen. How did he get this burn, and who gave it to him? Police and forensics teams are working on the case, but have found nothing yet…"

Sly shut the T.V. off. Bruno Lanky…was dead? It just wasn't possible. Bruno was probably as cautious as Bentley, and his senses were close to that of Sly's. And how did he get a burn on his abs?

Sly's thoughts were interrupted by Vinny speaking. "You don't think Clockwerk had something to do with this, do you?"

"No, Clockwerk is gone now; we destroyed the Hate Chip, what kept him alive. I'll tell you the story, but not tonight. Tonight, I think me and my gang need to do a little planning for our heist in a few nights." Sly said, his eyes not leaving the television screen.

"Yeah, I've got a job I'm doing tonight."

"You sure you should?"

"Yeah, one strange death means nothing. And I can handle myself. My defense isn't a baseball bat." Vinny said as he lifted his tommy gun to display it.

"All right, just steal something really nice." Sly added with a dry grin.

"See ya" Vinny bade Sly as he walked down to his car, a nice Cadillac. Vinny drove off to get ready for tonight's heist. He was planning to steal a whole batch of jewelry tonight from a large store in the downtown of Paris.

Murray pulled in from his trip for a hotdog almost exactly as Vinny left. He was his usual jovial self, which would make it harder for Sly to tell him. He and Bruno had been almost as good of friends as Sly was with Vinny. But he deserved to know.

"What's up Sly, are you okay?" Murray asked. He could tell Sly was upset because of how his ears were pressed to his head, and his usual Cooper grin was gone.

"Murray, Bruno is…dead." Sly told Murray with a great pain gathering in his throat.

And so Sly retold all he knew of the story to Murray. Murray slowly staggered of to his room after the news hit him like whips striking his unprotected back.

Sly walked off to his room, knowing Bentley would just be at his laptop, trying to find out what happened.

Vinny drove back to his house, and packed some more ammunition in case he needed it. He looked over to his closet. He made up his mind, and walked over to grab a shoebox concealing the Parole family treasure. Yes, he keeps it in a shoebox, doesn't like banks.

He pulled out a strange pistol. It wasn't just a pistol though; one shot from it could shatter even bulletproof glass. Not so bulletproof now is it? "One strange death means nothing, much. No one is going to make me the second strange death, that's for sure." Vinny said to himself.

Vinny finished his preparations for the heist, and walked down to his to Cadillac, and drove off to take his position, and load up his gun. Tonight was going to be one of his biggest pay days ever.

Vinny watched as an armored van drove up to the front doors of the store, and unloaded its cargo. Vinny checked his watch, having memorized the schedule of the jewelry store. "One hour until go time." Vinny thought to himself, eager to begin, and eager to get his money. After this, maybe he could visit Sly and learn about the "Hate Chip" Sly had mentioned. Probably not, but he would hear it eventually.

Review, review, review, please.


End file.
